Taking Back Sunsets
by Nudgester
Summary: Bella's about to get married but she needs to see Jake first. Just a short story. R&R Ladies and gents!
1. Chapter 1

Taking Back Sunset

Disclaimer: This is all Stephenie Meyer's characters, I'm just putting the words in their mouths!! not mine!!

He'd been gone none less than four hours when it started to push it. I was pacing in my room by four and half hours, and was tempted to call down to La Push for a last minute reunion with Jake. But as soon as I thought that, I mentally saw Alice's face when she saw my future disappear. I slapped my forehead.

How could I be so stupid to want to see Jake this much. Wasn't he the one that said he would rather see me dead? I winced. He had said sorry for that, I reminded myself. It still hurt though, my mind pushed.

To rid my mind of the images that were floating in my mind, the pictures of Jake's face when he must have seen our invite to Edward's and my wedding. The sound of his howl that I heard as I was going to sleep that night. If I went to La Push now, I might as well as for a cold shoulder. I shivered. I needed to see Jacob, it wasn't right to leave him hanging.

I got up and went to the phone. I punched in Edward's cell number and left a message on the automatic message machine.

"I'm going to La Push, meet you at eight tonight at the border. Love you," I clicked the phone shut and scooped my keys from the counter. "Going to La Push Charlie!" I called out to the living room, where a game was blasting from the TV. Charlie grumbled some thing, and I heard vaguely, "I hope Cullen doesn't get mad," I walked out the door, gently shutting it behind me.

I still needed to tell Charlie that "Cullen" was going to be his son in law in none less than a day.


	2. Chapter 2

I swallowed past the lump that had formed in my throat. I was four blocks from Jacob's house and a few teens from the La Push High passed my truck, throwing punches and catching laughs. I shook myself and started my truck again, an anger rising in my throat. This was childish. I was going to see my best friend. My best friend I couldn't live without.

His last words echoed in my mind, misting my eyes. I pulled out into the road and drove those last four blocks.

"_You know I love you," _

_"I know," He breathed, his arm tightening automatically around my waist. "You know how much I wish it were enough."… _

_I leaned in and kissed his face softly. "I love you Jacob," _

_He laughed lightly. "Love you more,"_

I nearly had to pull over again.

Jacob's house was coming up on my left and fast. I started to take in gulps of air, large ones and in spurts, until dizziness overwhelmed me.

I was turning into is drive way and I saw the curtains shift. Billy.

I parked my truck and got out, the gravel crunching under my sneaker soles. I wobbly tottered up the wooden steps and knocked on the door.

It took only a few moments for Billy to open the door and greet me with a dubious smile. "Hello Bella. What a… unexpected surprise," Billy moved to the side so I could enter. I squeezed into the cramped house and looked at Billy.

"Jake'll be out in a few minutes." Billy wheeled into the living room and I followed. I sat on the ripping couch, leaning against some over stuffed pillows. Billy asked how everything was and what Charlie was up to. I answered, putting as much detail in it as I could.

Then I heard him. His door opened down the hall and I nearly scrambled up and darted out the door. But I didn't, I sat and watched the door expectantly.

I nearly started crying again when his frame appeared in the doorway. His eyes were dark and accusing. He was scowling until he saw me, then he started sniffing the air. I choked back a sob; he was making sure I was still human. He watched my face, waiting for me to talk.

I opened my mouth then closed it. What was I supposed to say? Just came by to rub it in your face that I'm getting married. "I want to talk to you," I mumbled, trying to make sure my lower lip didn't tremble. Without seeing if I was following Jacob stumbled out the front door. I took a deep breath and followed, his back was hunched making him look tense and uncomfortable.

I was about to say something but he beat me to it and grumbled. "Did you just come by to say how much you hate me?" He kept his eyes down cast, refusing to meet mine. My heart swelled and I bit my lip.

"No," I whispered. "I came by to make sure you came tomorrow," I regretted them as soon as they left my mouth, I wanted to suck my words back in. His head shot up.

"Oh, so even better, you wanted to ground my face in the fact that you chose the blood sucker over me," He huffed, running his hands through his now buzz cut hair. Jake scratched his neck and looked at me. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears poured down my cheeks as I answered.

"This is one of the most important days of my life. I want my best friend to be there. Jake, I _need_ you there." His bark of laughter sounded harsh and angry to my ears.

"If you needed me so much why did you chose the rock?" That cut me and I staggered back a step.

"Jake, please don't be like this," It was starting to rain and it was soaking us both. Jake wasn't bothered by it, but I couldn't tell if I was crying anymore.

"Bella," He hissed. "You chose him. I can't be there when you practically kill yourself. I'm not going to be a witness." He looked to the trees as if they held all the answers. I followed his gaze and watched the trees. I didn't have an answer for that.

"I'm sorry Bella," Jacob said quietly. "I'm sorry, but I can't come," With that he turned and headed to the house. I cried out to him and he turned. I ran to him and looked him in the eyes. I pulled his head to mine and placed his forehead against mine.

Our noses touched.


	3. Chapter 3

We stood there for only god knew how long. Finally he sighed, but it sounded strangled and hurt. When I looked up, his eyes were watery and his lower lip trembling, making the effort not to cry.

"Please," I whispered piteously. "Please Jake, I _need_ you there." He smiled bitterly and it scared me but I didn't let it show.

"I'll try," He answered just as quietly, but with more power than I ever could. Standing straight, I didn't push farther; I was fine with the answer I got.

"Thank you Jacob," He still smiled, but now it had a tint of sadness to it.

"I still love you Bells, don't ever forget that. Even when I'm dead, or when you are I guess." He winced at his words. I playfully punched his arm.

"Love you too, Jake, but remember, you get to stay 16," He snorted.

"Sweet 16 for the next 40 years, ace," I grinned and he returned it.

"See you tomorrow," I mumbled, sighing and returning to my beat up Chevy. I waved and pulled out after starting up. I finally turned on the radio, patting the beat of the music on the steering wheel. I started to bang my head along and before I realized, I was at Edward's. I took a big gulp of air and stepped up to the large house after parking next to Rosalie's BMW.

Alice met me at the door. She gracefully fluttered around me, her nose wrinkled in distaste. "Shower?" I asked, smiling. She nodded curtly. I headed upstairs, plucking a fluffy white towel from the closet and stripped in the bathroom. I turned on the hot water to a scalding temperature and stepped in. When I was done I cut the heat, I stood shivering in the shower. My teeth were chattering and then I was on the ground, shivers rattling through me in great waves of pain. I was gasping and couldn't stop. Jake was right, I was going to _die_. I wasn't just going to be a vampire, but was going to die.

Death.

The word seized my heart. Ice cold tears rolled down my burning cheeks. Dead.

I gripped at my towel, gathering comfort in the warmth. I was still crying when I got out. I shivered making my way to Edward's room where a pile of freshly dried clothes laid folded on the foot of our bed.

I quickly climbed into them, feeling the soft flannel brush against me, pulling a soft sweatshirt on top of a white cotton tank top. I wrapped my arms around myself securely, then shuffled over to my crowded closet and quickly spun the dial on the lock. I flung open the doors then grasped myself again, staring at the gown.

It was white, of course. Its train I knew was at least 4 yards long. The corset bodice was laced up the back and it was floor length. It had an off the shoulder look with ¾ sleeves. Below it sat a pain of white ballet flats. Alice wanted me to wear the death traps she called stilettos but after much convincing on Jasper's part, Alice concluded that Edward wanted me whole and unbroken.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it Bella," A voice tinkled form behind me. I spun, slapping the door closed shut behind me. Rosalie stood in front of me, her face looking worn and sad, but underneath it lay something thicker, something more human that I could imagine. Fear. "I always wanted a gown like that. Emmet promised me one years ago." She shook her hear, stepping up next to me. She opened the closet and dropped to her knees. Rosalie picked up my flats and looked at them longingly. "I never got it," She went on, her beautiful voice strained. "I never got my elaborate wedding in a cathedral; I never got to go wedding dress shopping. I didn't even really get to choose who or how I was going to spend my life." She looked up at me, her face pained.

"Bella," She whispered. "Bella, please don't. Please don't do this," She was standing again, glaring into my eyes.

I smiled bitterly and I knew it was ugly. "Just because you didn't get that wedding Rose, doesn't mean I can't. I know Edward is who I want to spend my life with," Rosalie clutched my upper arms in a vise like grip.

"Do you want to die to be with him? Do you want to damn yourself for a guy?" I knew there were going to be bruises where Rosalie had pressed her fingers. "Do you really love Edward that much?" Her eyes were crinkled. Had she been human she would have been bawling.

I nodded, almost angry with Rosalie for trying to talk me out of loving Edward.

"I'm not really sorry, but yes,"


End file.
